Lo que la lluvia Trae
by luxy1985
Summary: ¿Cómo puede empeorar el día de Serena? con una lluvia que más parece un diluvio, un novio idiota, sus zapatos nuevos y carísimos arruinados y como guinda del pastel... encontrarse con su sexy e insoportable vecino cuando ella se ve como una rata ahogada. One-shot PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO, ESPERO LES GUSTE


**Hola les traigo algo que pues se me ocurrió ayer que estaba diluviando aquí por mi casa, nunca había escrito algo, y espero no haberlo hecho muy mal, pero me dije a mi misma... "mi misma, tírate de cabeza al agua, lo peor que puede pasar es que te digan que mejor solo te dediques a adaptar", así que aquí está, y pues... hay me cuentan que les pareció, un besito de chocolate para todas. ISA XD**

LO QUE LA LLUVIA TRAE…

Las calles de Tokio estaban desiertas, la lluvia había conseguido que todo ser viviente se refugiara en sus casas, oficinas o en cualquier lugar calientito y seco, todos… excepto una rubia de coletas graciosas llamada Serena Tsukino que caminaba lo más rápido que podía.

Su ropa estaba empapada, pero eso no era lo único, sus zapatos, esos preciosos zapatos por los que había pasado ahorrando los últimos meses estaban arruinados, más que arruinados, uno de ellos había perdido el tacón el cual se había quebrado cuando corrió para intentar alcanzar el bus para su casa… el cual obviamente perdió.

Así que aquí encontramos a una chica intentando volver a casa lo más rápido que puede después de tener el peor día de su vida.

—Lo único que falta es que caiga un rayo justo sobre mi cabeza.

A lo lejos un trueno estremeció a la rubia.

—Era broma, era broma… por favor no quiero morir chamuscada por un rayo.

Por fin frente a sus ojos apareció el edificio en el que vivía, "Por fin mi suerte mejora" pensó Serena al verlo. Corrió el último tramo hasta entrar al edificio, ya dentro se detuvo para recuperar el aliento perdido muchas cuadras atrás

—Buenas tardes señorita Serena, parece que la lluvia la atrapó— dijo Kelvin el encargado del edificio

—Si Kelvin, gracias por recordármelo…

—Su correo señorita— dijo el encargado –que pase una buena noche.

"¿Buena noche? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?" Serena camino furiosa hacia el elevador, haciendo malabares con sus cosas, llevaba su mochila de la universidad colgando de un solo hombro porque la otra correa se había desprendido luego de años de aguantar todos los libros, comida, ropa y lo que fuera que ella metiera dentro, su tacón estaba en su mano derecha junto con un paraguas arruinado "¿Por qué diablos no tire este tonto paraguas" pensó Serena, en la izquierda llevaba una bolsa de la tintorería con el vestido que llevaría a la boda de su hermano, eso claro antes de inundarse la bolsa y arruinar el vestido por completo y en la boca llevaba los sobres de su correo.

Todo eso para darse cuenta de que el elevador no funcionaba… estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso cuando empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer nivel en donde vivía. Cuando llegó se las arregló para sacar de la bolsa de su sudadera la llave de su apartamento dejando caer en el proceso su correo, estaba haciendo contorsionismo para abrir la puerta sin botar nada cuando alguien le hablo.

—vaya, vaya pero si es cabeza de chorlito.

—Lárgate Chiba, hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que tírate a un pozo y desaparece.

En la puerta del apartamento de al lado, un hombre, de cabello negro, ojos azules y un cuerpo que cualquier modelo querría tener, se apoyaba en la pared vestido elegantemente mientras la miraba de forma burlona.

—¿Sabes que hay cosas llamadas paraguas que te protegen de la lluvia verdad?

—Si lo sé pero el mío se arruino –Serena estaba segura que si no habría la puerta de su apartamento rápidamente cometería un asesinato. "Maldito y sexy Chiba que me saca de mis casillas" pensó Serena.

—Nunca creí que te gustaran las películas de Disney.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –Serena seguía peleando con la llave

—Pues que te crees cenicienta al perder un zapato, ¿tu príncipe vendrá pronto a visitarte?

—El príncipe se convirtió en sapo al irse con mi hermana y los aplaste a ambos con mi tacón.

—¡JAJAJA! Así que no eres Cenicienta sino la hermanastra fea.

En ese preciso momento Serena consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura "Aleluya", pero al darle la vuelta, varias cosas pasaron, la llave se quebró quedándose atorada en la cerradura obviamente, su mochila decidió que ya era hora de que se rompiera la otra correa, cayendo al suelo y terminando de matar a su computadora la que por cierto ya había muerto ahogada por la lluvia, y del enojo ella le dio un rodillazo a la puerta consiguiendo no solo lastimarse si no también resbalarse y caer sentada llevándose otro buen golpe.

El silencio llenó el pasillo dejando que solo se escuchara la lluvia…

—¡JAJAJAJA! –Darien empezó a reír al verla tirada con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara –te he dicho mil veces que no seas impulsiva cabeza de chorlito, por eso te has caído.

Serena estaba a punto de gritarle como siempre hacía, ya que esas peleas eran diarias, si no era él el que las empezaba era ella, había algo en él, que conseguía que ella se pusiera a la defensiva aun cuando él no le había dicho nada. El tira y afloja al que jugaban era ya conocido por todos; conocidos y desconocidos que salían huyendo cada vez que este par se juntaba. Que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si ella no lo hubiera visto besándose con una rubia plástica llamada Mina del segundo nivel, ella estaba decidida a decirle que le gustaba cuando lo vio en plena acción con esa, después de eso la amistad que habían tenido se fue por el caño y empezaron las hostilidades, él salía con cuanta chica le sonriera y ella acepto salir con Diamante como su novia, y no como antes que lo hacían en plan de amigos.

Pero en ese momento en lugar de empezar a gritar, se dejó caer de espaldas y llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos. Darien dejó de reír inmediatamente.

—Serena… ¿estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Yo…

—Sabes que, no digas nada Darien, vuelve a tu departamento y pretende que nunca me viste. –Serena quería desesperadamente que Darien se fuera, para poder llorar tranquila y que él no la viera desmoronarse.

—No puedo dejarte aquí, estas mojada y…

—Darien, hoy tuve el peor día de mi vida, me levanté tarde, se me olvido estudiar para el examen de Estadística el cual reprobé, el idiota de Diamante me dejó por mi hermana y tuvo la cara de decirme que era por mi culpa, arruine los zapatos por los que había trabajado como loca, es decir ¿Quién se gasta tanto dinero en UN par de zapatos?... la tonta de Serena.

—No eres tonta… –Darien pensó que nunca la había visto tan frágil, ella siempre peleaba y no se dejaba caer nunca, su personalidad aniñada y extrovertida eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, "esperen… ¿acabo de admitirme que me gusta?" "Pues claro que te gusta idiota, por eso no la dejas tranquila y persigues solo para hacerla rabiar y conseguir que hable contigo, para que sepas que existes". La voz de su consciencia era dura, definitivamente.

—Lo soy, no me discutas, veamos que más… así arruine el tonto vestido de dama de honor para la boda de Sammy, mi computadora murió y perdí mi mochila favorita.

—Esa mochila debía tirarse hace mucho. –Darien se agachó para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído a Serena. Levantó la cabeza y vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, seguida de muchas otras.

—No llores Serena, perdona por ser un idiota de primera categoría y burlarme de ti.

—¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! –gritó Serena— solo… solo vete Darien… ¿por favor?

De pronto Serena sintió como era levantada del suelo, Darien la estaba cargando y llevándola hacía su apartamento.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –le preguntó ella aturdida.

—No te voy a dejar tirada en medio del pasillo, con la ropa mojada para que luego te de una pulmonía.

—Bájame Darien, estás loco, además te estoy mojando tu traje y obviamente ya vas tarde para tu cita.

Darien abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró dirigiéndose a la sala, dejó a Serena en el sofá y salió de nuevo. Serena no entendía que le pasaba a Darien, había pasado de pesado y arrogante a comportarse como un ser humano normal, definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.

Cuando entró de nuevo se dio cuenta que Serena lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y una cola de burro "¿Y qué esperabas?, te has comportado como un idiota con ella desde que empezó a salir con Diamante" le susurró la voz de su conciencia, ahogó un gruñido al darse cuenta de que no sería fácil conseguir el perdón y la confianza de la rubia.

—Y… ¿Cómo sabías que iba a una cita?

—Porque siempre te arreglas muy bien cuando sales con una tus fans. Cada vez que te veo en tu traje de "galán guapísimo" sé que en algún lugar te espera alguna chica.

—Así que te parezco guapo… —Darien sonrió, al final Serena Tsukino no era tan inmune a él como creía.

—Yo… claro que no… quise decir disfraz… ¡Sí!, disfraz… ya sabes escondes al tonto horrible que eres así que…

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha y cambiarte de ropa? –le preguntó Darien cambiando de tema completamente.

—¿Ducha?

—Sí, estás empapada y ya te dije que te dará una pulmonía, además estás mojando mi sofá

Serena se levantó como si acabará de darse cuenta que estaba sentada sobre fuego, notando como el impecable sillón blanco tenía una mancha dejada por sus ropas mojadas.

—Ehhh… sí creo que tienes razón debo parecer una rata ahogada, jejeje… mmm, pero no tengo ropa…

—Yo te prestaré algo.

—mmm… OK

—Mientras tanto llamaré a un cerrajero –A Darien le parecía gracioso como Serena caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de él como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un león a punto saltar sobre ella y comérsela, ante ese pensamiento Darien se rio internamente y de dedicó a verla detalladamente; la ropa mojada se le pegaba completamente, el pantalón dejaba ver una piernas largas y estilizadas, la blusa que llevaba dejaba ver un vientre plano y marcaba unos senos firmes y de un tamaño que él estaba seguro encajarían perfectamente en sus manos.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que Serena no hubiera notado la "pequeña" tienda de campaña que se había formado en sus pantalones, solamente imaginársela sin ropa le había producido una erección bastante obvia.

Caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones Serena sintió que un calor le invadía el rostro, había sido una tonta diciéndole que lo consideraba guapo, "tonta, tonta, tonta" se repetía una y mil veces. Porque una cosa era que ella lo considerara el hombre más guapo que había conocido (aún más que Diamante) y otra muy distinta el decírselo en la cara.

Cuando llegó a la habitación corrió rápidamente a encerrarse en el baño, agradecía que todos los departamentos fueran iguales, porque si no habría tenido que volver con Darien y preguntarle donde estaba el baño, y para ser sincera la última mirada que él le dio le provocó un calor y estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo, Dios, solo esperaba salir de allí pronto o terminaría diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba (aunque eso se quedaba corto con lo que realmente sentía) y saltándole encima.

—Serena, te dejó ropa sobre mi cama para que te pongas.

—Gracias.

Ella se quedó observando el baño de Darien, como todo en su apartamento en el baño también se reflejaba la personalidad fuerte de Darien, se quitó su ropa rápidamente, ya que se estaba congelando y se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Se dio la ducha más rápida de la historia y luego de ponerse una bata de baño enorme, salió para vestirse, sobre la cama de Darien estaba una camisa y un pantalón de deporte de Darien, no pudo evitar acercar la nariz a la camisa y aspirar su aroma.

—Que bien huele, exactamente como él.

—Mmm… ¿interrumpo?

Serena dio un salto hacia atrás mientras ahogaba un grito y se aferraba a la camisa como si fuera un salvavidas. ¿La habría escuchado? "pues claro que te escuchó tonta" la vocecita de su consciencia le susurraba al oído "y ahora va a creer que eres una loca bipolar medio desnuda en su habitación que se pone a suspirar como quinceañera al sentir el olor de su ropa"

—Yo… yo… yo estaba…

—¿Si? –Darien enarcó una ceja, como le gustaba verla en aprietos, ¿cómo nuca se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía por ella? "porque tenía novio y tu respetas lo ajeno, aunque el tipo sea una rata asquerosa", claro que ahora la susodicha rata ya no estaba en el camino, lo cual dejaba a Serena libre. "¡Bien!"

—Creo que debería vestirme y salir a esperar al cerrajero frente a la puerta de mi apartamento – Serena estaba cada vez más nerviosa en especial al ver que muy lentamente Darien se acercaba a ella.

—El cerrajero dice que no vendrá tan tarde y con este clima… así que… creo que te deberías quedar aquí… conmigo.

Darien no podía dejar de verla, era bellísima, y él había decidido dejar de esconder lo que sentía detrás de sarcasmos y bromas. Era hora de que él hiciera su movimiento y con algo de suerte… bueno con mucha suerte, Serena le correspondería.

Serena sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, después de meses de soñar (y no de forma inocente) con su insoportable vecino, allí estaba ella, en su casa, en su habitación, medio desnuda mientras que Darien la veía como si ella fuera un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y él un niño travieso con hambre.

—T…t…tengo frío –Tartamudeo Serena.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso –En cuanto lo dijo Darien la tomó de la cintura y para sorpresa y deleite de Serena la besó. Y vaya si sabía besar, el beso empezó suave, casi como una leve caricia, el jugueteo y provocó a sus labios hasta que con un suspiro de rendición Serena abrió los labios para permitirle entrar.

Para Darien era el paraíso; sus labios eran dulces y suaves, su sabor era como el de las fresas, lo embriagaba por completo y amenazaba con hacerle perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Sus lenguas se enfrentaban en una batalla por el control, pero rápidamente Serena cedió dejándolo a él tomar por completo el control.

—Darien… —Serena susurró suavemente –Yo… yo…

—Shhh princesa, todo estará bien –Darien besó el cuello de Serena justo en donde se sentía el pulso frenético de ella, Serena emitió un pequeño gemido cuando él abrió la parte delantera de la bata y tomo uno de sus senos en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras volvía a besarla en la boca.

—Perfectos… tal como pensé… simplemente perfectos –Darien rompió el beso para agacharse y tomar uno de los pezones de Serena entre sus labios, los succiono primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza, mientras tanto su mano bajaba buscando el lugar en el que ella deseaba desesperadamente que él la tocara. Serena gimió y jadeo intentando respirar pero el calor de su cuerpo la consumía por completo, las sensaciones que Darien estaba despertando en ella eran algo que nunca antes había sentido.

—Darien, por favor, necesito tocarte, quiero tocarte.

Obedientemente Darien se separó de ella y en cuanto lo hizo Serena dejó caer la bata y se acercó a él, le quitó la chaqueta y luego le aflojo la corbata, Darien se moría por tocar su piel de porcelana, pero ella se alejó y le sonrió.

—No, no, no… debes tener paciencia, no sería justo que yo este desnuda cuando tú no lo estás, ¿no crees?

—Serena deja de jugar conmigo y torturarme, te deseo.

Ella se volvió a acercar y haciendo que el pusiera sus manos atrás, terminó de quitarle la camisa, él era más perfecto de lo que ella creía, sus abdominales se marcaban como prueba de las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, sus pectorales no se quedaban atrás y sus brazos eran musculosos sin exagerar, se imaginó que sentiría al estar rodeada por ellos y se estremeció de la anticipación.

Sus manos bajaron hasta encontrar el cinturón de su pantalón luego de soltarlo, le bajó la cremallera, despacio muy despacio, tardándose un poco más de lo normal justo en su erección, lo escuchó sisear y decir algo que ella no pudo comprender pero que sonó más o menos como "bruja tentadora". Cuando se deshizo de los pantalones se encargó de los boxers tomándolos de la cinturilla, los bajó lentamente hasta dejarlos caer en el suelo. Cuando vio su erección no le quedó ninguna duda de que Darien la deseaba.

Darien salió de sus pantalones y boxers rápidamente, alejándolos de una patada, tomo a Serena de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, acercando sus caderas, haciéndole sentir el calor y la dureza de su miembro, Serena se sentía completamente húmeda entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que dolía. Él la recostó suavemente en la cama, detallándola completamente para grabar cada curva, cada expresión en su memoria para siempre.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus rodillas, le separó con delicadeza los muslos, ella solo se dejó hacer suspirando de placer ante caricia que Darien le daba, de pronto sintió como el la besaba justo en el centro de su femineidad, contuvo el aliento, Darien se abrió paso entre los suaves labios de Serena, probando, besando cada parte, la escuchaba gemir consiguiendo excitarlo aún más.

—Oh… Dios mío… eso es… se siente tan… —Serena no podía decir ninguna frase completa a causa del placer que la recorría.

Serena sintió cuando el introdujo su lengua justo en ella, Darien la provocaba lamiéndola, jugaba con su clítoris sin darle descanso, el placer la volvía loca, ella necesitaba hacer algo y rápidamente empezó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la lengua de Darien, una intensa presión se fue formando en su vientre mientras Darien seguía jugando con ella, estaba tan cerca… podía sentir el orgasmo formándose en su interior; de pronto todo explotó en su interior, cerrando los ojos gritó, el orgasmo arrasó por completo con ella, detrás de sus parpados pudo ver luces de colores, nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

—Darien… eso fue…

Aún con las secuelas de su orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió como Darien se colocaba sobre ella, la cabeza de su miembro buscaba la entrada a su cuerpo, su erección era dura y firme y cuando se abrió paso en su interior se sintió maravillosamente bien, se sentía… correcto. Darien nunca se había sentido tan completo antes, como en ese momento, el estar unido a Serena era algo indescriptible, apretando los dientes empezó a moverse, primero despacio, para así prolongar un poco más el orgasmo que ella acababa de tener, él estaba tan duro que sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

—Serena… yo te…

—Darien… Darien… Darien

Darien empezó a embestirla más fuerte, más rápido, estaba perdido en su calor, atrapado por completo, sentía como las paredes internas de Serena lo acogían como si no quisieran que él se alejara, Serena le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas, haciendo que él perdiera el poco control que tenía, la embistió aún más rápido, ella jadeaba buscando aire, y susurraba su nombre, así como el susurraba el de ella. Sintió como ella se tensaba a su alrededor y gritaba su nombre al mismo tiempo que dejaba que un orgasmo la llevara muy alto otra vez, él se dejó ir junto con ella.

—¡Serena!

—¡Darien!

Serena sentía como Darien se derramaba por completo en su interior, era una sensación completamente nueva, ella quedó lánguida sobre la cama, cubierta por el fuerte cuerpo de Darien, quien le susurraba palabras cariñosas y la besaba una y otra vez. Estaba feliz, se sentía querida, amada… quizás.

Darien nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que lo que acababa de pasar fuera posible, la sensación de tener a Serena debajo de él, era increíble, quitándose de encima de ella, se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él hasta que Serena se acurruco completamente entre sus brazos, la tranquilidad y la felicidad que ambos sentía unido al sonido de la lluvia los fue arrullando hasta que ambos se durmieron.

.

.

Darien se despertó al sentir la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, lo primero que pensó fue que había tenido el sueño más realista y maravilloso con su pequeña y rubia vecina. De pronto sintió como alguien se abrazaba a él como si nunca quisiera soltarse, la calidez de un cuerpo pequeño y suave lo invadió.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio… allí en su cama abrazándolo como si fuera algo que hiciera desde siempre estaba Serena Tsukino, maravillosamente desnuda con el cabello suelto extendido sobre la almohada, sus labios aún hinchados por los besos compartidos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Internamente él empezó a saltar de alegría, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Despierta Bella Durmiente… —Serena se removió acercándose más a él y murmuro algo que sonó como "cinco minutos más".

—Vamos princesa, es hora de levantarse te prometo que te haré panqueques con crema batida fresas y chocolate. –La intento persuadir Darien mientras le daba otro beso en la punta de la nariz. —¿Qué te parece mi pequeña y hermosa Bella Durmiente?

Sin abrir los ojos Serena respondió:

—A la Bella Durmiente el príncipe la despierta con un beso en los labios, no en la nariz.

Darien se echó a reír, y poniéndose encima de ella, la beso en los labios, de una forma en la que Serena estaba segura; el dichoso príncipe de Disney nunca había besado a la Bella Durmiente, porque la película era para menores de edad.

Cuando él se separó de ella y Serena abrió los ojos lo vio observándola, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho antes y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Buenos días –dijo Darien.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué te parece si ahora preparo ese desayuno del que hablamos?

—Mmm… si, eso estaría bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose, esperando… ¿esperando que?, ¿una despedida amistosa?, ¿un momento incomodo?, pero nada de eso llegó, el silencio que los envolvía era tranquilo, cómodo.

—¿Qué pasara ahora? –pregunto Serena sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué crees que pasara?

—No lo sé… es decir… tengo miedo de pensar en lo que pasara.

—Bueno… primero desayunaremos, luego podemos sentarnos tranquilamente a ver algo de televisión, mientras decidimos a donde iremos a pasear en la tarde y…

—¡Darien!, hablo en serio.

—Yo también. Quiero decir, ahora pasara lo que debimos dejar que pasara hace mucho tiempo, no más bromas o sarcasmos entre nosotros, viviremos el día a día.

Serena se sentía algo temerosa y un poco desconfiada, ¿sería verdad todo lo que Darien decía?, él pudo ver en su mirada todas las dudas que cruzaban por la mente de Serena.

—Sabes… hace meses, antes de que dejáramos de ser amigos… yo iba a decirte que me gustabas… pero de repente empezaste a salir con ese idiota, así que yo simplemente me aleje de ti.

—En ese tiempo Diamante y yo solo éramos amigos, entonces yo… te vi con la rubia del segundo nivel, Mina, antes de que empezáramos a llevarnos mal, estaban… y bueno yo…

—Ese día estaba muy borracho, te había visto salir con Diamante, y decidí que si tu salías a divertirte yo también, la encontré en la discoteca, bebimos y mucho… me emborrache y cuando regresamos, no sé… pensé que estaba contigo, quería que así fuera, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me fui y me sentí como el mayor tonto del mundo.

—Por favor no me digas que me parezco a ella. –dijo Serena con cara de horror.

—claro que no, tu eres hermosa, real y sincera y si me dejas, te demostraré cada día cuanto te amo.

—¡¿Me amas?!

—Sé que te parecerá precipitado, pero… mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas pensaba en ti, y más deseaba estar contigo, verte sonreír y ser yo quien consiguiera tu atención y tu amor, no ese bueno para nada.

—Darien…

—Sé que probablemente acabo de asustarte, pero es lo que siento.

Serena sintió que iba a estallar de felicidad, no solo ella se sentía así, Darien compartía sus sentimientos, cuando vio que el parecía preocupado al ver que ella no decía nada, ella acaricio su mejilla.

—Tonto, no me has asustado, no puedes asustar a alguien que también te ama.

—¿En serio?

—Sip.

—Pero me he comportado horrible contigo.

—Si… y yo no me he quedado atrás. –Le dijo ella sonriendo

—Desde ahora, te compensaré, lo prometo.

—No necesito que me compenses nada, lo único que necesito es que ames.

—Para siempre.

—Te advierto que luego no te puedes echar para atrás.

—Nunca.

Así en esa mañana mientras Darien la besaba con pasión y después de que la lluvia le hiciera pasar a Serena su peor momento, ella se dio cuenta de que aunque el día anterior, en su mayor parte, fue una pesadilla, la noche le había traído muchas sorpresas y no pocas alegrías y mientras los besos subían de calor y ellos se volvían a entregar al placer, se dijo que al final resultaba que si era una chica con mucha suerte.

FIN

**Y bueno... ¿que les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿pésimo?, cuéntenme, se aceptan tomatazos, eso sí con cariño ¿eh? que soy sensible y me esponjo fácil, jajaja, nah... me aguanto, pero realmente me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias a las que leyeron la historia, un besito de chocolate. ISA XD**


End file.
